[unreadable] Funds are requested for partial support of two consecutive FASEB summer conferences on Folic Acid, [unreadable] Vitamin B12 and One-Carbon Metabolism, with the first to be held on August 5-10, 2006, at the Hyatt Grand Champions Resort and Spa, Indian Wells, California. This conference continues to offer an excellent opportunity for productive formal and informal interactions among clinical investigators, basic scientists, and those involved in health and science policy. The participants represent a diverse group of investigators from a broad range of disciplines. The previous ten conferences, which have met every second year, have been fully subscribed (at a limit of 190). Because of the increased demand for attendance at this conference, we have chosen to move to a venue capable of accommodating over two hundred participants. The orgranizers would like to keep registration numbers for the 2006 meeting in the range of 210-220 participants. The requested funds will support the attendance of graduate students, resident physicians, postdoctoral fellows, and established national and international investigators. The topics that have been selected for the sessions and workshops cover both basic and clinical science with emphasis on the interaction and potential synergy between the two. The specific session subjects include: (1) One-Carbon Metabolism: Enzymology and Regulation; (2) Genetic Epidemiology, Pharmacogenetics, Genetic Variation; (3) Methionine Metabolism; (4) Homocysteine Toxicity; (5) Inherited Disease; (6) Clinical and Chemical Advances in Folate and Cobalamin [unreadable] Transport; (7) One Carbon Metabolism and Methylation; (8) Novel Cobalamin Cofactors and Novel [unreadable] Therapeutic and Diagnositc Roles; and (9) One Carbon Metaboism and Developmental Biology. Two [unreadable] workshops on (i) One Carbon Metabolism and Cognitive Disease and (ii) Folate Fortification and Disease will provide updates from the folate fortification initiatives and ongoing clinical trials, discuss the roles of folate and homocysteine in dementias and neurodegeneratiion and debate the beneficial versus the potentially detrimental effects of a higher folate status in the population. The workshop format encourages discussions among the presentors and graduate students, residents, fellows and junior investigators at the meeting. The poster sessions highlight the activities of the younger participants and the number of short oral presentations chosen from abstracts submitted by junior attendees has been increased. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]